¡Por Merlín, quiero sexo!
by keisi-san
Summary: ¿Cómo una conversación para adultos puede llevar a una de las escenas más importante de tu vida?. Esa familia la exasperaba, sacaba lo peor de ella y su imagen quedaba por los suelos. Pero formar parte de ella era lo más deseado para su cuadrada mente.


Hola queridos lectores os dejo una corta historia sobre nuestros personajes favoritos pertenecientes a la mejor historia jamás contada. Gracias a J.K. Rowling podemos disfrutar de ella.

Espero que os guste y paséis un agradable rato leyéndola.

1-1

Por Merlín. ¿Cuándo van a volver de la misión estos hombres?- Una pelirroja bramaba sentándose en una butaca situada en el salón de la Madriguera.

-Ya no les debe quedar mucho. La misión se estipulaba para completarla en treinta y cinco días-. Hermione se sentó en uno de los lados del sofá central de la casa. –Solo espero que estén bien. No he recibido noticias desde hace más de una semana-.

-Ni yo-. Dijo con voz apenada. –Y hecho mucho de menos a Harry-.

-Normal que le extrañes estás acostumbrada a su presencia diaria-. Dijo intentando sacar de la concentración a su sobrino. Ese niño siempre estaba jugando a las consolas muggles.

-También le añoro por que no está a mí lado pero ha pasado un mes y yo estoy que me subo por las paredes-. La pelirroja no podía soportar las ganas de pasar un tiempo íntimo con su marido.

La castaña la miró extrañada, pero acabó pensando en lo mismo. Hacía un mes que sus parejas se habían ido a una misión de captura y la espera se estaba haciendo eterna.

-Enserio desde que estoy embarazada mis ganas han aumentado. Antes no me sentía así-. La chica se cayó cuando otra voz la interrumpió.

-Eso es porque eres un poco ninfómana y claro toda tu mala leche tendrás que expresarla por algún sitio-. George Weasley acababa de aparecer de la cocina con un sandwich de queso. –Si fueras como Hermione no estarías así. Mírala ella es una frígida y no se `sube por las paredes´-. Había imitado su voz.

-¿Por qué crees que soy una frígida?-. Se había quedado blanca al escuchar al pelirrojo. Ella no era así y no entendía de donde habían sacado esa imagen.

-Tan solo tienes que mirar el humor diario de Ron-. El pelirrojo se sentó y cogió a su hija en brazos. –Si le des estresaras más quizás no sería tan gruñón-.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no tenemos relaciones?-. Se había colorado un poco. Ella no era de hablar de esas cosas en público. Solamente lo charlaba con Ginny y debido a que ésta era demasiado explícita en sus conversaciones.

-No digo que no tengáis pero vamos no muy a menudo dado que no estás histérica como Ginny-. El pelirrojo jugaba con el pelo de la niña.

-Que no lo vaya publicando en los tablones no significa que no sienta nada. Además creo que son cosas privadas y que cada cual hace con su pareja lo que quiere-. No iba a discutir con su cuñado acerca de su vida sexual.

-No me extrañaría nada que Ron tuviera que `desahogarse´ en otros lugares porque estar así es insufrible-.

-Perdona guapo el que se ha ido es tu hermano y te aseguro que no necesita visitar otras mujeres por necesidad-. Pero quien se creía para opinar se su vida. Ese hombre siempre la ponía tensa, incluso más que su novio.

-Ya claro eso no me lo creo yo. Ron tiene una pinta de estar frustrado sexualmente que se le ve a kilómetros. Además sino ¿Por qué no habla nunca se sus relaciones eh?, eso es porque no tiene-. Se quedó muy a gusto sacando su opinión de la historia.

-Tú opinas que hay que alardear por ahí para que sepan lo que haces. ¿Y la intimidad dónde queda?-. La castaña estaba perdiendo la tranquilidad.

-Si no hablas de ello es porque no tienes de que hablar-. Miró hacia la pelirroja. –Mira mi hermana todo el día hablando de sus relaciones con Harry, que no me interesan pero al menos me quedo tranquilo de que se lo pasa bien. Al menos debería ya que está embarazada. Ves una señal más que clara-.

-No me creo lo que oigo. Entonces tú le vas hablando a la gente de tus relaciones íntimas con Angelina. Eso es lo que das a entender-. Sabía que solo quería ponerla histérica. Era algo que sabía hacer muy bien desde la escuela.

-Claro pero no a todo el mundo solo a mi familia. Quiero que sepan que estoy bien en mi matrimonio y que estoy sano en mi relación sexual-. Lo dijo con toda su corazón.

-Lo primero deberías sacar a los niños de aquí. Aunque yo creo que Fred ni te está escuchando. Y no creo que a la familia le importe mucho acerca de tu vida privada-.

-A mí me importa. Si mi hermano no es feliz, yo no soy feliz-.

-¿De verdad estáis tan interesados en esas cosas?-. Su razón ya no daba para más esa tarde.

-Claro y creemos que tienes a Ron un poco en sequía-. Afirmaron los dos como si ya lo tuvieran hablado anteriormente.

-¡Él es quién me tiene en sequía a mí!-. Lo dijo sin pensar, simplemente le salió solo. –Él se ha ido hace un mes, no yo por lo tanto no es mi culpa. Y que yo sepa y se tampoco las otras veces. Si está así de amargado es el trabajo que le disgusta cada día más. No mi relación con él-.

-Fred llévate a Rossane arriba anda hijo-. El niño obedeció y sin apartar la vista de la máquina desapareció con su hermana del brazo dejando a los adultos solos para poder hablar más ampliamente.

-Me nos mal que ya se han ido. No son conversaciones para que estén niños delante-. Hermione se estaba sintiendo incomoda pensando que los niños estaban escuchando todo.

-No me engañas Granger seguro eres más fría que el helado y claro luego mi hermanito esta con humor de perros-. George seguía con su teoría.

-Pues resuelta que es helado lo que lame tu hermano de mi cuerpo-. Ya el daba igual contar o no de su vida privada. Solo quería que se quitasen esa imagen de ella. ¿A que venía esa imagen?.

-Si ya claro y resulta que ahora tenéis relaciones todas las semanas,¡ JA!. No me lo trago-. Ginny se reía mientras veía a su hermano intentando sacar de la tranquilidad a su mejor amiga. Ella sí que sabía que la pareja era muy activa en la cama pero se estaba divirtiendo con la situación.

-No te voy a decir mi frecuencia sexual porque comparada con lo de ahora sonaría ridículo. Pero si somos bastante activos en ese aspecto. Te aseguro que tu hermano no se puede quejar. Está muy por encima de la media-.

-¿A sí?. Pues muy mal se te debe de dar para que no consigas contentarle-.

La castaña ya estaba colorada completamente. Su cara y el pelo de los hermanos no distinguían color. –No te soporto George Weasley. Eres insufrible-.

-Bueno pero yo tengo sexo-. Se reacomodó en su asiento mirando divertido a su cuñada que cada vez perdía más los papeles. Ahora entendía cuando su hermano decía que le encantaba hacerla enojar. Era una imagen bastante graciosa.

-Yo ahora mismo no-. La voz de Ginny se involucró entre la `acalorada´ discusión de los dos restantes. –Y por Merlín ¡lo estoy deseando!-.

-George por favor deja de preocuparte por la vida de tu hermano y centrarte en la tuya. Te hará mejor. Deja en paz a Ron que él no sufre en esos aspectos-. Se estaba calmando. No le concedería la victoria al gamberro de su cuñado.

-Vamos que le tienes a dos velas. Ay por favor como se puede ser tan cruel-. Se quejaba al viento como en una especie de súplica.

-¿Cruel yo?. Sí mi despacho hablase seguramente os llevaríais una sorpresa todos-. Se tapó la boca corriendo. Había hablado más de la cuenta.

-¡Ajá!. ¿Tu despacho eh?. Eso no me lo había contado Ronald. Que calladito se lo tenía-. Por fin había descubierto algo sobre la vida de Ron. Siempre le preguntaba pero éste no soltaba ni prenda. Era demasiado reservado para esos temas.

-Eh bueno no, lo dije sin pensar…-. Su cara seguía completamente roja. ¿Qué pensarían ahora de ella?. Mirándolo bien ya no creerían que es una siesa o una frígida.

-Ya sin pensar. Creo que se cuál es el lugar favorito de nuestro hermanito. Bueno al menos sé que algo de vida sexual tiene el pobre-. Intentó de nuevo molestar a la chica. –Pero que vamos deberías concederle más sesiones en tu despacho porque sigo pensando que está amargado por tu culpa-. Así ya conseguiría su objetivo.

-Vale ya con tanta tontería-. No hablaba de su vida pero su feminidad estaba quedando en entre dicho y sus relaciones no eran para nada amargas ni aburridas. –Tenemos una vida sexual activa, tan activa que a veces no pasa ni un día entre relación y relación. Y para tu saber, el despacho es muy excitante pero no es nuestro lugar favorito. Y sí estoy deseando de que vuelva porque para tu parecer no soy una frígida, sosa o aburrida en la cama ya que me gusta tanto como a ti o más-. Su estado de nervios era bastante alto. Se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho y se volvió a tapar la boca con sus dos manos. Era demasiado para su imagen perfecta. Pasaría de frígida a ninfómana en un minuto.

-A bueno entonces nuestro Ronald está servido. Ginny no nos tenemos que preocupar más por él-. Había sido divertido enfadar a la castaña y hacer que perdiera los papeles. Ella siempre era recta y nunca daba la nota no como el resto. Y uno de sus objetivos en la vida era conseguir una imagen así de su cuñada. Débil y avergonzada. Nada que pegase con la Hermione Granger que él conocía.

-Claro que no debéis preocuparos por eso-. Se estaba intentando calmar a sí misma. Su privacidad había sido descubierta y ella era el artífice de ello.

-Yo nunca dudé que no tuvierais relaciones simplemente me pareció divertida la conversación-. La pelirroja intento excusarse consiguiendo a cambio una mirada asesina de su amiga.

-Por Merlín que familia-. Se llevó la mano a la sien. Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza mucho y era por los nervios.

-Bueno algún día pertenecerás a ella asique yo que tú no me quejaría mucho-. El pelirrojo tenía algo escondido en la manga y nunca dudaría en usarlo.

-Eso será si me casase algún día. Pero lo veo algo lejano-. Alguna vez se había planteado casarse con Ron pero no veía indicios del chico y sus esperanzas se ahogaban en fondo de su vigilia.

No retomaron su conversación anterior para suerte de Hermione ya que no le gustaría desvelar más secretos íntimos. Ella no era de ese tipo de personas.

Algo sonó en la ventana más cercana a la entrada de la casa y vieron que se trataba de una lechuza con una carta atada en la pata izquierda.

-¿Esa es Pigwidgeon?-. La pelirroja dijo sorprendida.

-Sí, es raro que Ron envíe un mensaje-. Se levantó y se acercó a la lechuza de su novio para tomar la nota de su pata. Volvió a su sitio y los pelirrojos se acercaron a ella. Desplegó el papel y leyó lo más rápido que pudo. El hecho de recibir noticias parecía algo preocupante.

_Sé que te vas a molestar pero aún nos queda aquí una semana más. Nos han comunicado que el asesino de la cadena se ha estado moviendo cerca de aquí y debemos quedarnos a investigar más. Sí conseguimos noticias del criminal te avisaré para que estés tranquila. No respondas la nota. Un beso. Te quiero. Ron Weasley._

_P.D. Dale saludos a Ginny de parte de Harry._

-¿Saludos?. ¿Eso es lo único que envía?-. Ginny que había leído la nota a la par que la castaña se había empezado a mosquear. Que se tuvieran que queda más días era una muy mala noticia para sus sentidos pero que ni siquiera se lo comunicase su marido eso ya le había rematado. -¿Por qué no me lo dice él mismo?-. Chilló de repente.

-Otra semana más. Con la tontería no vuelven nunca-. Dobló la nota y la guardó. Si no quería que le respondiera era porque podría ser interceptada.

-¡Esto es inhumano!-. Ginny daba vueltas por la sala agarrándose la abultada ya tripa de embarazada.

-Sí. Tienes razón. Les hacen trabajar demasiado-.

-¡No!-. Los miró de repente. –Otra semana igual, a dos velas-. Levantaba una mano quejándose mientras la otra la mantenía en su vientre.

-¿Enserio solo te preocupa eso?-. Lo de su cuñada ya era demasiado.

-Es muy serio el tema ya. Una tiene sus necesidades-. Parecía muy digna mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo.

-Anda siéntate y deja de marear al niño. Preocúpate por cómo está tu marido de salud y no si le vas a ver de forma más íntima antes-.

-Si me da miedo que le pase algo pero sé que es muy suertudo con el tema de la magia y los villanos.-Se sentó de nuevo. Sus tobillos ya no aguantaban tanto trote seguido.

-Anda dejar de quejaros ya que volverán en una semana solo-. George se había estado riendo viendo como su hermana expresaba su `furia´ correteando como una loca.

-Una semana más. Deberían estar aquí mañana. Tú no entiendes por lo que estamos pasando-. Miraba al pelirrojo con un toque de rabia. –Al menos yo tengo fuegos internos y es horroroso vivir con esta calentura continua-.

-Ginny enserio tú no estás muy cuerda estos días-. En el fondo se estaba divirtiendo esa tarde. Le encantaría tener a Ron junto a ella pero por causas del destino tenía que esperar un poco más.

-Cómo quieres que esté si llevo seis meses con ésta cosas aquí dentro-. Se apuntaba la barriga. –Será mi hijo, pero es molesto le guste a quien le guste-.

-Si Harry te oye hablar así de tu hijo te lo quita y te abandona por mala madre-. George se acordaba de su mujer embarazada y siempre andaba igual que la pelirroja.

-Si no le abandono yo a él. Anda que no avisarme él mismo de la tardanza y lo tiene que hacer a través de Ron. ¿Tanto le cuesta?-.

-No es para tanto Ginny no te pongas así-. Hermione quería relajar a su cuñada. –Lo más seguro es que estaba ocupado en ese momento y Ron no lo estuviera-.

-No lo creo. Me está ignorando, estoy segura. Ves que suerte tienes de tener a Ron. Él sabe que si te pierde no encontrará algo mejor-. La pelirroja solo intentaba defenderse y poner su opinión por delante de todo.

-No te ignora. De verdad no seas cínica y espera. Recibirás una carta suya en cualquier momento-. Ginny estaba sufriendo cambios de humor demasiados bruscos dado que ahora estaba empezando a llorar.

-Venga Ginnevra no te pongas a llorar que no es para tanto-. George estaba sorprendido. Los cambios de humor de las embarazadas eran continuos pero si su hermana ya estaba loca normalmente, en ese estado se estaba multiplicando. –De verdad que mal te sienta el embarazo-.

Empezó llorar más fuerte. –Y encima he engordado. Los vestidos ya no me entran y mis tobillos están como dos tallas por encima de lo normal. Soy horrenda-.

-Cariño, que te engorde en proporciones iguales el organismo es normal en las embarazadas pero todo eso lo perderás en unos meses después de dar a luz-. Realmente la chica estaba exagerando. No había engordado tanto como decía pero llevarle la contraria sería peor.

-Y qué pero ahora estoy fea y gorda. Y es normal que mi marido no me quiera y ni me envíe cartas. ¿Cómo va a querer tener relaciones conmigo si abulto el triple?-. Seguía lamentándose sin sentido. Realmente esta chica era bipolar.

-Estás igual de preciosa. Para nada estas horrible. Además la imagen de una mujer embarazada es realmente bella-. Seguía pensando que la chica solo estaba teniendo cambios de humor pero eran demasiado continuos.

¿Bella?, pero si soy como un huevo con sorpresa-. Se quedó abatida.

-Por Merlín Ginny que estás igual de hermosa que siempre-. Le dijo ya cansada de oír tonterías. –Harry está como en las nubes esperando vuestro primer hijo y tú eres como una diosa para él. Así que deja de decir tonterías -.

-Eso lo dices porque tú eres hermosa y no quieres que me sienta mal. Pero no lo piensas realmente-. La castaña era cabezona pero la única hija de los Weasleys podía serlo aún más.

-Me desesperas. No sé cómo aún continuo en esta familia-. Estaba cansada de intentar en vano luchar contra las hormonas de su amiga.

-Eso es porque te lo pasas muy bien con Ron cuando quieres-. George la miró con cara de interesado.

-¡George no digas esas cosas!. Es privado para ellos-. La pelirroja había saltado nada más oír lo que dijo.

-Ahora te importa nuestra privacidad. No hay quien os entienda-. Hermione debía de querer mucho a Ron para aguantar a cada miembro de esa familia.

-Lo que pasa es que tu mente es muy pequeña y cerrada y no entiendes el humor Weasley. Tendrás que ser una Weasley de apellido para poder compenetrar con nosotros.

-Lo haría algún día si tu hermano mostrase ilusión o al menos algún indicio-.

-Quien sabe ese pelirrojo es una caja de sorpresas-. Sonrió de manera complacida y eso fue algo que le dio muy mala espina a la castaña.

-Bueno cambiemos de tema. Vuestra madre dónde es…-.

-Imaginaos que me tuviera que casar ahora con este barrigón. Saldría como una vaca en las fotos-. Ella seguía con su lamento de embarazada y Hermione estaba perdiendo los nervios otra vez. Solo esa familia conseguía hacerlo y en el fondo la admiraba por eso.

-Ginny eres muy pesada con el tema. Estás bien como debe estar una embarazada y punto. Angelina engordó como quince quilos con Fred. Fue horrible. Se tuvo que comprar ropa para obesos-. Estaba exagerando un poco pero esa era su especialidad.

-¿Quinces quilos?. Yo ya llevo siete-. Empezó a llorar pero esta vez más calmada.

-George con esas cosas no ayudas solo lo estropeas más-. Se levantó y se sentó junto a su llorosa amiga. –Venga Ginny, cada mujer es un mundo y tú quizás te quedes así y no engordes más. Solo debes cuidar tu alimentación-.

La chica miró a la castaña a la cara y la abrazó de golpe. –Gracias amiga. No sé qué haría sin ti-.

Hermione sentía el peso de la pelirroja en todo su cuerpo ya que del impulso la había tumbado a lo largo del sofá. –Para algo está la familia-. Miro a George que la sacaba la lengua mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Que infantil podía ser a veces. Bueno era muy parecido a Ron en algunas ocasiones.

Otro ruido llamó la atención de los presentes. Era como una especie de Clack. Un ruido muy conocido por ellos. Se dieron la vuelta y vieron aparecer una media melena anaranjada acompañada de una pálida piel que mantenía un aspecto de cansancio.

Ron entró en la casa a sorpresa de todos. O eso creía. La castaña se levantó y corrió hasta su novio para abrazarlo y sentir que de verdad estaba ahí y no era fruto de su imaginación necesitada.

-¿Ron que haces aquí tan pronto?-. Lo tenía sujeto por los hombros mientras el chico la miraba con ojos esperanzados.

-He decidido volver un poco antes de lo estipulado-. Seguía mirándola ya que no se creía que volviera a verla. Habían pasado momentos peligrosos y ese justo momento frente a ella valía más que cientos de millones de galeones.

-¿Pero el trabajo?. En la nota decías que tenías que estar una semana más-. Era raro que Ron hubiera vuelto y más sin Harry. ¿Había pasa algo malo?.

-No, tranquila. Envié la carta hace dos días. Se habrá retrasado-.

-Ron, ¿Dónde está Harry?. ¿Por qué no está aquí contigo?-. La hermana del susodicho se había levantado torpemente dado al estado de nervios que había empezado a nacer en su interior.

-Él se ha quedado trabajando-. Volvió a girar la cabeza hacia la castaña. –Yo he decidido volver a mi hogar con la persona que más quiero-.

Hermione se ruborizó, acción que pareció de lo más bello para Ron. –Pero ¿ha pasado algo malo?. ¿Te han despedido cariño?-.

-No. Ellos no me han despedido-. Tomo aire y continuó su discurso. –Me he despedido yo-. Su voz fue firme de seguridad.

-¿Cómo es eso?-. La castaña estaba sorprendida. -¿Por qué has hecho eso?-. No se esperaba eso en lo más mínimo y menos del pelirrojo. Le había costado mucho conseguir su puesto en el Departamento de Aurores.

-Porque estoy cansado de estar de misiones. Poner mi vida en peligro cada dos por tres y apenas estar en casa contigo-. Tomó por la cintura a su novia. –Además no es lo que quiero hacer de verdad-.

-No te entiendo Ron. ¿Qué quieres decir?-. La castaña seguía sin comprender nada.

-Para ser tan lista te cuesta pillar las indirectas-. Recibió un golpe de parte de la castaña mientras George empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-Está bien te lo explico. No me mires así-. La chica lo miraba con cara enfadada y no era un momento para hacerla enojar. –Verás yo quería ser auror porque era lo que conocía más cercano y bueno porque Harry quería serlo y yo tenía un poco de envidia-. Volvió a tragar en seco. –Pero no es lo que me gusta y ahora me doy cuenta por eso he aceptado la proposición de George-. Miró a su hermano que le correspondía la mirada con una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara.

-¿Qué proposición?-. ¿Qué clase de lío estaba a punto de meterse su novio?. Conociendo a su cuñado nada bueno podría esperarse.

-Voy a empezar a trabajar en Sortilegios Weasley-. Dijo de golpe. La cara de la castaña cambió de repente. ¿Podría recibir más sorpresas ese día?.

-Pero, ¿Cómo es eso posible?-. Miró como con rabia a su cuñado. -.¿Cuándo te lo ha propuesto?-. Habían estado todo el día junto y ni lo había comentado.

-Ayer hable con él y me lo comento y acepte. Esta mañana dimití y por eso he vuelto esta tarde-. La castaña estaba a punto de recriminarle cuando la atrajo hasta él y la beso con ganas. Con todas las ganas que más de treinta días te proporcionaban. La necesitaba y la había añorado mucho. Desprenderse del olor de la chica era algo imposible ya que lo tenía grabado en sus fosas nasales. Y olvidar la forma de sus labios era más bien suicida ya que se encajaban con los suyos a la perfección.

-¿Cómo haces para confundirme de esta forma con tan solo un beso?-. Era lo único que lograba decir. También necesitaba al pelirrojo y volverlo a sentir había nublado su mente y sus sentidos habían desparecido.

-Porque soy irresistible para tu mente-. Ella sonrió con esas sonrisas que solo tenía para él.

-¿Ves como no tiene nada de malo ser un Weasley?. Nosotros somos así de impredecibles-. George estaba ayudando a sentarse de nuevo a Ginny en un asiento.

-Yo no digo que sea mala esta familia al contrario siempre he dicho que me encantaría ser parte de ella, ya que he pasado los mejores mo…-. Ron la interrumpió parar girarla hacia él.

-Eso se cómo podríamos arreglarlo-. Se agacho y poso su rodilla derecha ante la chica. De su bolsillo sacó una caja aterciopelada de un color azul marino. La elevó y dejó ver un anillo de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante en su centro. Era elegante, casto y bello. Como su castaña. –Hermione Jean Granger. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-.

Su corazón se paralizó de repente. ¿Sus sueños se estaba haciendo realidad o su imaginación se reía de ella?. Lo único que pudo hacer fue levantar al chico y besarlo como si la vida se le fura en ello. No necesitaba afirmar la respuesta porque desde el primer momento que le dijo que le quería estaba aceptando cualquier unión o lazo con él. Quería serlo todo para el chico. Su amiga, amante, novia, mujer y madre de sus hijos. Eso era lo único que tenía claro en la vida.

Mientras seguían besándose la castaña agarró fuertemente a su nuevo prometido y se transportó con él a su casa dejando solos a los hermanos en la casa familiar de los Weasley.

-¿A dónde van esos dos?-. George pregunto inocentemente.

-A jugar al parchís, estoy segura-. Ginny se alegró de saber que su hermano y mejor amiga por fin se unirían en matrimonio.

1-1

¿Qué cambio dio la historia no?. Me divertí escribiéndolo. Gracias por leer. ^^


End file.
